The Celestial Corps
by Zero a.k.a. Shadow Lantern
Summary: A new lantern corps will ascend from the planet Euphoria to combat those who would cause death and destruction to the universe. They are the Celestial Corps. Reviews will be appreciated.


The Celestial Corps.

History of the Corps:

In the beginning, Euphoria was a planet of peace and tranquility. The Euphorics were humanoid beings who understood the spiritual and physical aspects of life as well as respected nature. There certain Euphorics who had the mystical abilities of light and darkness. They known as The Guardians of Euphoria. The guardians were very intelligent, scientifically and spiritually. They shared their knowledge with other civilizations. Peace reigned for ten thousand years. But soon peace in the universe would end when a rebel group from the planet Celestia called The Bringers of Chaos emerged and started conquering and enslaving planet after planet. After years of conquest, the bringers of chaos declared war on the guardians of euphoria. Many battles was fought until eventually the guardians won. The bringers of chaos were completely wiped out. The guardians decided to create an organization to combat those who would try to cause destruction and death throughout the universe. This organization would soon be known as The Celestial Corps.

The Central Power Battery, Power Battery, and Power Ring:

The celestial central power battery is located in the center of a temple on Euphoria where the guardians resides. It is a reservoir of power for the spiritual energy of light and darkness. It channels the energy to empower the celestial corps. All of the spiritual energy housed within a power ring comes a smaller battery, which functions as a conduit to the central power battery. The power batteries are constantly charged by the central power battery to manually fuel about ninety-six hundred individual power rings. With few exceptions, the power ring is limited to a seven day charge and must be recharged in the power battery on a weekly basis. The power ring grants the wearer incredible powers and abilities. Depending on the skill, concentration, and mental clarity of the wearer, the power ring can do almost anything.

The Divine Book of Euphoria:

The divine book of euphoria is a set of rules and regulations created by the guardians. Rule one: protect life and liberty within the assigned sector. Rule two: do not interfere with a planet's cultural and political structure. Rule three: respect local laws and customs. Rule four: do not use the power ring for personal gain. Rule five: respect and cooperate with other members of the corps as well as the guardians. Rule six: the use of lethal force towards the enemy is authorized only if necessary. Rule seven: the greatest danger in the assigned sector is given top priority. Rule eight: respect nature at all times. Rule nine: follow the orders of the guardians without question. Rule ten: uphold the honor of the celestial corps.

The Pyramid System and Branches:

The celestial corps is a pyramid based organization. There are six levels within the corps. These levels are rookie, angel, archangel, throne, cherubim, and seraphim. The higher your level is, the higher your rank will be. There are branches in the corps such as the science bureau, the technology bureau, the medical bureau, intelligence bureau, the special forces, and the honor guard.

The Oath:

The celestial corps oath represents the views and principles of the guardians and corps. "In constricting darkness, in blinding light, no one shall forsake our sight. Let those who oppose our divine right, fear our power, celestial corps might."

The Powers/Abilities the power ring grants the wearer:

*Spiritual Energy Conduit:

-The power ring uses spiritual energy, supplied by the power battery, which takes the form of light and darkness. The power ring has the ability to affect and use the fundamental forces known in the universe.

*Energy Projection:

-The power ring can be use to fire short range to long range blasts of light and darkness.

*Energy Constructs:

-The power ring can form constructs of light and darkness. The primary function of the power ring is to provide a weapon capable of transforming the wearer's thoughts into physical constructs through the wearer's concentration and imagination.

*Energy Twin:

-The power ring allows the wearer to create an energy twin of themselves that can travel at greater speeds than the wearer's physical form. The energy twin cannot alter it's surroundings. Any knowledge gained by the energy twin is transferred back to the wearer's physical form upon contact with body.

*Energy Absorption:

-The power ring can absorb and store most other energies, also discharge them.

*Flight:

-By the manipulation of anti-gravitons and directing molecular movement, the power ring allow the wearer to fly at incredible speeds. In atmosphere, the wearer can fly as fast as mach 15 by creating an aerodynamic envelope around their body. In space, a wearer's speed is far greater and can reach light speed. Air friction isn't a problem because heat is either absorbed or reflected by the power ring's field.

*Force-Field:

-The power ring can create various force-field of various shapes and sizes to protect the wearer and other around them. The force-field protects the wearer from the hazards of space and atmosphere. Gravitational stresses are stabilized for the wearer. The atmosphere appropriate to the wearer's biology is created inside the force-field. Body temperature is maintained and waste products are removed.

*Phasing:

-The power ring allows the wearer to pass through certain solid objects depending on the wearer's concentration and the density of the object's molecular structure.

*Invisibility:

-A power ring wearer can render themselves invisible by willing the ring to bend light waves around their form, as well as the power ring.

*Limited Cellular Regeneration:

-The power ring has a limited ability to heal physical injuries.

*Umbrakinesis:

-The power ring grants the wearer the ability to mentally generate and manipulate darkness, deactivated photons mostly. The wearer can deactivate and repulse light energy or travel through shadows, by converting deactivated photons into a dark version of a portal. The wearer could surround the enemy in pitch black clouds of lightless space, turn deactivated photons into constructs, or shoot bolts of solid darkness at the enemy.

*Photokinesis:

-The power ring grants the wearer the ability to mentally alter lights particles so that they might be able to increase their vision, generate, manipulate, and intensify light at will, change the color of objects, bend light to cast optical illusions, and fire offensive lasers, rays, or bolts of light of various heat and intensity (from heat rays to freeze rays or concussive light beams). The wearer is also able to access the ability of luminescence and absorb ambient light to focus it into and attack.

Other Functions of the Power Ring:

*Environment Playback:

-Upon request, the power ring can recreate a holographic environment based on data in it's memory banks. The wearer can observe events in a ghostlike state, but cannot alter the outcome of the playback. The playback will automatically stop if there is outside interference which warrants the wearer's attention.

*Wormholes & Spacial warps:

-The power ring grants the wearer access to wormholes in space, in which the wearer can rapidly cut time and distance needed fro transport. Black holes can be navigated by highly skilled wearers.

*Electromagnetic Scanning:

-The power ring can scan many waves within the electromagnetic spectrum including radio, infrared, and ultraviolet.

*Universal Encyclopedia:

-The power ring serves as a reference on most civilizations, cosmic events, and conditions which might have been seen by other rings or other celestial corpsmen. The power ring also serves as repository of missions had by the wearer or other celestial corpsmen. The mission reports are stored within the central power battery on Euphoria for review and training.

*Universal Translator:

-The power ring can translate just about any language in the universe.

*Material Alteration:

-The power ring creates the wearer's uniform. The uniform will automatically appear over the wearer's normal clothing, and vanishes whenever the wearer wants to return to their civilian attire.

*Emergency Beacon:

-The power ring alerts other celestial corpsmen in neighboring sectors if the wearer is in distress. The alert can be sent to all of the celestial corps.

*Homing Beacon:

-The power ring can act as a homing beacon, which can lead one celestial corpsman to another. The power ring can be ordered to disguise itself from trackers.

*Security Protocol:

-The power ring can be programmed. The ring is coded to the wearer to make it unusable if stolen.

*Preset Conditions:

-Commands can be stored in the power ring to be carried out on a later date, even if the wearer isn't wearer it.

*Mental Instability Protocol:

-Drug use, neural interference, or other of mental incapacitations that can render the wearer unable to use their power ring.

Lung Wang:

Just like the Starheart and Ion who are associated with the green lantern corps and Parallax who is associated with the sinestro corps, Lung Wang is associated with the celestial corps. He is a symbiotic dragon-like entity that is the embodiment of peace and chaos. Lung Wang was born with spiritual energy of light and darkness. He helped the guardians during the war with the bringers of chaos. Instead of bonding with the host's body, Lung Wang transforms himself into a power ring. He grants the chosen wearer the standard power ring abilities as well as a heighten level of strength, speed, agility, senses, endurance, reflexes, accuracy, and dexterity. Also Lung Wang grants the chosen wearer the ability known as All-sight. All-sight is an optical ability in which the chosen wearer can access the powers of telescopic vision, microscopic vision, infrared vision, night vision, x-ray vision, transparent vision, and ultraviolet vision. All-sight gives the chosen wearer 360 degrees of vision, they can see through illusions, see the invisible, project laser and heat visions, and have full vision of the color spectrum. However, the chosen wearer can only use each optical ability one at a time.


End file.
